


Impulse Control

by ImogenSmiley



Series: Reigisa [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Anxiety, Anxious Rei, Anxious Rei Ryugazaki, Decision Making, Extended Metaphors, First Meetings, Friendship, GAD, Generalised Anxiety Disorder, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Metaphors, Pre-Relationship, Rash decision, Rei Ryugazaki has anxiety, Social Anxiety, Writemas, impulsive, impulsive behaviour, quick thinking, writemas 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21651655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImogenSmiley/pseuds/ImogenSmiley
Summary: Rei Ryugazaki had a mind of glass, and Nagisa was a bull in a China shop
Relationships: Hazuki Nagisa & Ryuugazaki Rei, Hazuki Nagisa/Ryuugazaki Rei
Series: Reigisa [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531475
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Impulse Control

Rei had planned almost everything he could for his first day with such meticulous precision that his siblings were mortified. Every last pedantic detail of his first day would be perfect, if he could help it. He'd started a new skin treatment to reduce redness and blackheads and had his younger sister help him wax the stray hairs between his brows lest he miss any without his glasses.

His school uniform was freshly pressed, ironed and was waiting for him in plastic wrap. Shoes were newly polished and he had made sure that his pencil case was organised, with pens and pencils in one side, highlighters in the slim, middle pocket, and his mathematics tools in the larger side. The only thing he had to carry separately in his brand new lime green backpack was a brand new scientific calculator. And the fact it didn't fit in his pencil case infuriated him to his very core. What if he were to forget it when doing work in the library, or worse, what if he were to leave it at home?

Rei exhaled audibly and got dressed for school, spending half an hour on his hair and skincare routines, before thoroughly cleaning the lenses of his glasses and heading downstairs to grab his lunch from the fridge. He'd made sure to prepare food that would ease nausea, and wouldn't irritate his system. His clammy hands were already trembling.

His sister was awake too, getting ready for her first day as a second year in middle school. She poured him a steaming mug of peppermint tea and rose her own in a "cheers". Seemed she was anxious too. 

He drank his tea too quickly, feeling it burn his throat as he drank. With a sore, scalded throat, he made a swift departure toward the train station. 

Despite being nervous, he held his head up when searching for his name on the class rosters. He'd made it into class 1-A by a considerable margin, meaning should he be stricken by debilitating illness, he wouldn't flunk out of the top class. He'd beamed to himself, and made his way toward the class, claiming a seat in the second aisle from the window, at the front row. Right in the centre. 

He was adamant that this year would be a success, and he would achieve many things. 

Rei never expected any of those to be learning to swim. 

He crossed paths with Hazuki Nagisa the first time in the way to school, but their conversation had been limited, as his stop was coming up. But from that point onward, Rei felt like he had to do damage control. 

The blond boy was a lot to take in, an exuberant presence that struggled to be contained, especially in the glass mind of Ryugazaki Rei.

Joining the Iwatobi Swim Club had been an attempt, if nothing else, of trying to guard himself from the blond. But, in the end, it seemed they were helping ; helping to sweep the broken pieces away into oblivion. 


End file.
